This invention relates generally to digital communications systems and, in particular, to a system having a communications controller providing access to an integrated service digital network (ISDN).
Devices for interfacing multiple analog telephones to an ISDN line of a telecommunications network are known. For example, International PCT application WO 95/22218 published on Aug. 17, 1995 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,312 issued on Apr. 19, 1994 disclose such devices. However, these known devices only support a maximum of two telephones in concurrent use.
It is desirable to support more concurrently active telephones over the single ISDN line.